


Replaced science officer

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Captain McCoy of the USS Yorktown AU [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tribbles (Star Trek), Unpacking, Vulcans, duffle bag, posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy's preferred science officer is replaced and so he meets the new science officer officer to the Yorktown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replaced science officer

Sienfield had arrived to the bright bridge that had all the fancy and upgraded consoles. He knew he wouldn’t serve on the same ship for twenty-five years, he could spend five years on this ship and end up getting promotion then being transferred to another ship. _Yorktown_ was called a he by the builders and apparently it soaked into the media. It had taken four years to make and it could have taken two if the saucer section had been destroyed by accident, again, which seemed to happen two times in the construction but the bridge mainly was still there when the fire was taken out.

The captain’s chair was intact for both fires.

Sienfield sat down into his station; his hand grazing the console. The smooth, hard surface. The screen had various channels and frequencies. Being head of the communications department came with linguists which Sienfield had been at in the top of his class. His skills were compared to that of the legendary Nyota Uhura. He was uncomfortable with talking to girls but boys and machines were a entirely different story.  He put the bud into his ear.

“Please inform Captain McCoy that Lieutenant  Science Officer Xon will be beaming over.” Came a request.

Sienfield turned away from his station.

“Captain.” Sienfield said.

McCoy turned away from Ilia.

“Lieutenant?” McCoy said.

“Science Officer Xon will be beaming over in Transporter room 1.” Sienfield said.

McCoy had a confused look then it turned into a frown.

“Damn it, Star Fleet,” McCoy grumbled to himself. “Thank you,” Then the captain turned in the direction of Ilia. “Can we continue this intrugin’ conversation later about the time dilation field?”

Ilia nodded.

“Affirmative, captain.”  Ilia said.

“Lieutenant Sienfield, with me.” McCoy said.

Sienfield appeared to be surprised as McCoy went into the turbo lift.

“Yes, sir.” Sienfield said, taking out the ear bud then shortly joined the captain.

“Deck five.” McCoy said, once the man had joined.

He had specifically asked for a human science officer not a Vulcan. What was Star Fleet’s problem with ‘ **NO**. **VULCAN**. **SCIENCE**. **OFFICER**!’ in caps? He did not want a repeat of history. McCoy served with a Vulcan for twelve years. That being Spock. The turbo lift moved as the lights to the side flickered off indicating the passing of the florescent lights to darker sections. McCoy knew his way around the _Yorktown_ because of its model. It was a constitution class for pete’s sake! A rather strangely designed one in fact. He is going to issue a complaint to Star Fleet once after he meets up with the Vulcan. He had read Xon’s file when selecting a first officer. Xon sounded too old for this duty, asides to being a Vulcan, McCoy did not want to be talking to a wall for the next twenty-five damn years.

“I am only bringin’ you to make sure I don’t blow a casket.” McCoy said.

“Why?” Sienfield asked.

“Xon is a Vulcan.”  McCoy said.

“Oooh,” Sienfield said. “Understandable.”

“And so that I won’t be alone to greet the Vulcan,” McCoy said. “I don’t want to invest myself into another Vulcan who’ll refuse to say we are friends.”

Senfield looked over toward the captain with a raised eyebrow and a dumbfounded look on his face.

“Is that all you are concerned about?” Sienfield asked. “Not being called a friend by a Vulcan?”

“And bein’ rubbed off that I start talkin’ like a computer.” McCoy said.

Sienfield’s mouth fell to a ‘o’.

“Oh.” Sienfield said.

“So you understand how I feel about this.” McCoy said.

“Star Fleet did this without your knowledge.” Sienfield said.

“Damn straight.” McCoy said.

“Betrayed by what you serve must hurt.” Sienfield said.

There was a long pause from the captain.

“It does.” McCoy finally said.

The doors opened to the fifth floor. The captain walked out into the hall with Sienfield. McCoy felt a lot better after talking about it. He felt better in the chest. A good dose of talking always helped the soul as McCoy had learned over the years. McCoy used to be the one where people would talk to and he would give them advice. Two ensigns walked past the two heading into the turbolift. Sienfield and McCoy went into the transporter room where at the console stood Engineer Ensign Stewart Lesley stood.

On the transporter pad, in a haze of gold, appeared to be a casually dressed man in a sweat-shirt and short brown khaki’s with curly dark brown hair and he seemed to be a person of color at first glance when contrasting against the light. His brown hair seemed to be in a mess and had not been combed. Xon had gentle blue eyes. Swung over his back was a pair of duffle bags. Xon had his right hand behind his back. McCoy had a baffled look on his face. He looked like  a young man rather than a man in his thirties. Given that Xon was twenty-two and all.  He had pointed eyebrows.

“You’re the Vulcan?” McCoy bluntly asked.

“I did not realize today was Monday.” Xon said, in a monotonous voice.

Sienfield had a snigger.

“You almost look human,” McCoy said. “That voice is a dead give away.”

“My apologies for looking unkept but I was contacted by a colleague of yours exactly nine hours, five minutes and two seconds ago regarding making apple pie for you.” The Vulcan unzipped the duffle bag then took out a plate that was covered. “He said it would be most useful, logically, to get on the right foot with you.”

McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose lowering his head.

“Damn it, Jim.” McCoy muttered.

“You know, I like this Vulcan already.” Sienfield said.

“Permission to come aboard?” Xon asked.

“Permission granted,” McCoy said. “And I do not need a apple pie to be set on the right foot.”

“I will take the apple pie,” Sienfield said, taking the covered plate from the man licking the side of his lips. “Thank you.”

“And may I request not to be  a genius on your ship?” Xon asked. “Your previous officer recently fell ill.”

“What do you mean he fell ill?” McCoy asked as the Vulcan zipped his duffle bag up.

“Science Officer Andrew Berry contracted a contagious touch spread disease while on the planet Resa approximately three days, four hours, fifty-five minutes, and four seconds ago.. He is currently being quarantined. Star Fleet requested that I take his place,” He picked up the duffle bag then walked off the transporter pad. “After I suggested other Sciences officers and they were currently off-world, it appeared logical to accept their request. I had other a different assignment, at the time, to be one of the science officers discovering if there was life on Mars under the Command of Captain Hikaru Sulu and First Officer John Grimm. My apologies that Star Fleet did not inform you what had happened thirteen hours, three minutes, and five seconds ago.”

“I accept your request.” McCoy said.

“I do not know where my quarters are.” Xon said

McCoy raised an eyebrow.

“Do you know the number?” McCoy asked.

“One hundred eighteen.” Xon said.

“We are neighbors!” Sienfield said. He faked a cough. “I never had a Vulcan neighbor before.”

McCoy smiled turning his head in the direction of Sienfield.

“Mr Sienfield,” McCoy said. “How about you bring Mr Xon to his quarters?”

“Really?” Sienfield asked.

“Yes, really.” McCoy said.

“I would love to!” Sienfield said. “I meant--”

“I know what you meant,” McCoy cut Sienfield off. “Lieutenant.”

McCoy left the two exiting the transporter room. Sienfield turned his head in the direction of Xon with a bright look on his face and a pretty big grin. Xon raised his left eyebrow at the man’s excited demeanor. It was unusual, and illogical,l for a human to be excited just to be someone’s guide. Then again, Xon was learning the ropes of humanity. If Xon were to serve with them then he had to emulate them and bring forth the emotional side that Vulcans have been suppressing for the past  one thousand years.  He had done studies on humanity in anticipation for his Mars assignment, so, his trial and error with bringing forth his emotional side will start here. Xon stood there for exactly five minutes and forty-two seconds. He half-wondered if this human was wondering what he could say.

“Excited, much?” Xon finally asked.

“Very much,” Sienfield said, nodding his head. “I am excitable. . . It is one of the worst attribute I have.”

“Negative,” Xon said. “Your personal quirks are what defines you. There is nothing bad about that.”

Sienfield nearly fell back at the comment.

“My quarters is one hundred nineteen,”  Sienfield said. “Come with me, Xonny!”

Sienfield went to the doorway.

“Nicknames,” Xon said. “Fascinating.”

 _I must be doing something right_ , Xon thought joining Sienfield.

“When did you wake up?” Sienfield asked.

“Fifteen minutes ago,” Xon said. “I was contacted by a colleague of the captain. . . But it was not this Jim.”

“Oh really?” Sienfield asked, as they went out of the room.

“It was Captain Spock.” Xon said.

A smile made its way onto the communication officer's face.

“You know, let’s keep that between ourselves.” Sienfield said.

“One day he will have to know.” Xon said.

“It is not that important.” Sienfield said.

“Vulcans offering ingredients to apple pie is significant. Vulcans do not go around making apple pies and offering ingredients.” Xon said.

“Right, you are vegetarians, not apple lovers.” Sienfield said.

“Affirmative.” Xon said.

“You know, let’s enjoy the apple pie in the rec room to celebrate our first mission together after going into warp,” Sienfield said. “You can tell the captain that it was Mr Spock later, you know, get my drift?”

“I do not get your scent.” Xon said.

“I meant what I am saying.” Sienfield said.

“I understand.” Xon said.

“And by the way, how did Mr Spock know?” Sienfield said.

“He was the one who recommended me,” Xon said. “I met him two months ago at a tour in The African Confredacy. He was joined with Captain Uhura by the hip as though they were conjoined twins. I was visiting with my Vulcan classmate S’chen.”

“That is a weird name.” Sienfield said.

“It is.” Xon agreed.

“. . .A Vulcan agreeing with a human on a name that is beyond. . .” Sienfield was at a loss for words.

“Weird?” Xon finished.

“Yes!” Sienfield said.

“I have learned that lampshading over illogical events in life makes it easier to handle reality.” Xon said.

“This is your quarters,” Sienfield said, leaning against the plague on the wall. “For the next probable five years.”

“Thank you,” Xon said. “It was nice to converse with a another flawed terran.”

Sienfield could feel his cheeks blush.

“Ah, um,” Sienfield fiddled with his feet. “Ah,thankyoupardonmebye.”

Sienfield left Xon headed back in the direction of the turbolift quickly.

“I did not just do that.” Xon said, as his ears turned green.

Xon shook his head then went into his quarters. The doors closed behind the  Vulcan. The lights went to a substantial level after he requested the temperature in the room change to a more comfortable level. He put the first duffle bag on the couch and then his next duffle bag was set on the chair across from him. Unlike most Vulcans he packed objects that posed sentimental value and made his living space comfortable. He took out a poster that had a police blue box then stuck it on the wall leading to the living room. He put a _Pirates of the Caribbean_ poster in the living room featuring Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swan, and William Turner. Xon took out a sterilized blue tribble that squeaked and a sterilized blonde tribble that purred. He put them on the counter.

“Do not wonder out of these quarters.” Xon said, in standard Vulcan.

The blonde tribble hopped off the table with the blue tribble chasing after.

“Tribbles.” Xon said.

Xon took out several holopictures then placed them on several counters. He took out other posters belonging to various franchises. He had a Vulcan robe and a mat that he had made himself a few years ago. Nothing he had in this were anything that came directly from New Vulcan. He took out a Barney toy then put it on the bed. There were several purring sounds from the quarters as the lone Vulcan unpacked. In several of these holopictures there were presumably family members and friends and a possible mate. After he had unpacked, Xon put the duffle bag under the bed.

“Computer,” Xon said. “Send me the map of the _Yorktown_ on my personal Padd. I have not served on a Constitution class before.”

“Please register your Padd address.” The computer replied.

“280-584-T58W-Xon.” Xon said, sitting down into the chair holding a pad in his hand.,

“Padd address accepted.” The computer said.

“Battle bridge,” Xon said, with a raised eyebrow. “How  . . . . intriguing.”

**The End.**


End file.
